The Sharpest Lives Are the Deadliest to Lead
by Deletedghost112
Summary: Gerard has finally gotten to where he wanted to be. Finally happy behind the wall it took so long to build up. Living all alone with his brother, Mikey, he decides to go to school again, only to meet Frank, the short, funny and sensitive "emo" who knows well how to cause trouble. Can he trust Frank enough to finally open up, in a way he never has before... Love?
1. Well It Rains

Hai! Yes... This MIGHT be an old Mibba story I'm redoing... Well, whatevs. Welcome to The Sharpest Lives Are the Deadliest to Lead...

Well It Rains

"Frank! Get out of bed!" My mom screamed from the top of the stairs, her nasally, torturously shrill voice ringing through my so-called "Soundproof" room. Soundproof my ass, I can clearly hear the head devil from upstairs. "God, I'm getting up, don't get your panties all bunched up!" I yelled, pulling myself up to a sitting position on my bed. Looking around, I groaned, my room was a mess. My metal framed bed was completely unmade, the black and red covers bunched up at the end. Ugh, I hate me and my twisting and turning when I sleep, I cursed mentally and walked around the thin carpeted room to my bathroom. "Hell!" I screamed when my (small) feet hit the cold linoleum floor. Okay, first day of sophomore year, HELL already.

I stepped out of my cold shower cautiously and wrapped a black towel tightly around my middle. Sighing, I ran a hand nervously through the ebony shoulder length locks I adored so, hoping that the hell I was already dealing with didn't give me a bad hair day too. When my tattoo infested fingers ran easily through my hair, a small grin grew on my lips. It fell once again when I saw my eyes, of course, I thought angrily. Small yet visible bags decorated the area below my green eyes. "Hell" I muttered and trudged tiredly to find something to wear. Well… I guess I'll be a little fancy, I decided and got dressed in one of my favorite outfits. A white button up shirt, red LOOSE tie (no need to be unable to breathe) , black skinny jeans, red fingerless gloves, and my favorite boots. Smirking at myself in the spiderweb decorated mirror, I walked back into the bathroom to fix my hair and eyes. The ebony hair I was blessed with immediately fell into my right eye, and I blessed it for being perfect. Taking out red eyeshadow and black eyeliner, I managed to cover my eyelids with red without messing up, as well as drawing a perfect X on each. Smiling my regular small smile, I left my bathroom and cleaned up my room. OCD will kill me someday. Trudging up the stairs, I was met by my mom, who tried to make me eat something, I denied her toast and left the house, walking to school and blasting The Misfits and The Used in my ears. Life, pretty crap but alright sometimes.

Opening the door, I could already feel glaring eyes on me. Go to hell all of you, I thought angrily and trudged to my locker. Standing in front of it stood the main hellraiser himself, Bert. "Move" I muttered forcefully, pushing past him and putting in the idiotic 6-digit combination. "Ooh, gay boy finally got some backbone" Bert joked without humor, pulling me up by the collar of my shirt. "Let me go Bert" I told him, trying not to wheeze but it's kind of impossible when you can barely breathe. "Come on midget, why don't you make me?" He taunted, shaking me slightly. "Go to hell" I muttered and kicked him, my foot completely colliding with his (small) balls. A small groan escaped his lips and he let me go, his hands dropping to his crotch. "You piece of crap!" He yelled, using one hand to attempt to punch me in the face. Let's just say that I've been made fun of since 7th grade, I know how to fight by now, and I avoided this fist. Quite glad to also, I'd rather not get close to the hand that has probably touched his dick. Bert fell forward, right into my waiting knee. "Oomph" Was all he grunted before falling to the floor. By now, quite a few people were watching, and stared at me in awe. "Did that emo just beat Bert up?" "Bert isn't that strong if he just got beat down by a midget" were a few things I heard walking to the bathroom to fix my tie.

I sat in the back of the room for my first class, Geometry, the fucker, when the intercom sounded. "Yes?" My teacher, Mr. Ratliff, asked. "Can you send Frank Iero to the office for a second?" She asked, and I mentally kicked her ass seven times for saying my last name wrong. "Sure, Frank?" Ratliff told me, and I quickly stood up and walked the probable walk of shame to the front office. "Hey Frank, long time no see, you're not in trouble, just let yourself in" The lady at the front desk, the same one that used to give me all those ice packs for my eye, Mrs. Lewis, told me and I opened the door to our principal, Mr. Lambert's room cautiously. He sat at his pretty damn huge desk, talking to some boy, probably new. "Frank, hello! I want you to show Mr. Way around please? Gerard, meet Frank" He told me, motioning to the boy. All I saw was black, greasy, uncombed, gorgeous shoulder length hair, black leather jacket, skinny jeans, and a pretty muscular and slender figure, he looked tall too. The boy, Gerard, stood up and turned around to greet me. Ugh! he was damn gorgeous. He nodded, no noticable emotion in his huge, eyeliner surrounded, beautiful hazel eyes looking up and down at me, as if checking me out. Damn Frank, always like the straight guys, of course.

-_-_-_- Gerard's POV -_-_-_-_-

"Geeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Mikey whined from the doorway, bag in hand. "I told you not to call me that, why do you have your bag?" I asked, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and noticing that Mikey was completely ready for school, shoes and everything. Not saying that Mikey needs shoes to go to school, he forgot once, brought a spork instead. The crazy boy. "We have to leeeave" He cried, shuffling around and jumping on my blood red sheets playfully, shaking me awake. "Abuse!" I yelled, standing up and realizing I only wore my favorite black boxers. "Well, I guess I'll leave" MY completely immature brother drawled and scampered out of the room, taking out his phone and sending a text while he ran. How he does that I'll never know, I thought while I ran a nervous hand through my knotted black hair. "Hell" I muttered angrily after realizing that I didn't have time to straighten it or take a shower. Combing it as well as I could, I left to go get dressed. Pulling off the sweatpants and too tight shirt I call pajamas and throwing them in a pile that formed in the corner of my room, I decided on an outfit. I got dressed in a black long sleeve with the handmade hole for my thumb, black skinny jeans, boots, leather jacket, good enough.

Walking up the stairs (after applying way too much eyeliner on my eyes) I found Mikey nervously tapping his toe and playing an imaginary bass. "Come on" I muttered and he jumped up, running out the door. Okay, school gets the vegetable out of his room, understood.

Walking into the school, I was quickly followed by Mikey who was jumping around like a three year old after eating an entire cake. I know this, my mom gave Mikey an ENTIRE, CAKE, well, before they left. Anyhoo. Mikey jumped around in the passenger seat of my black Jeep Commander, awaiting my entrance. " Mikey, this is my car, ain't it?" I asked bluntly, stepping in slowly. "Yes, but you already made us late on the first day" He answered, staring out the clean window. "Whatever" I muttered angrily, stepping on the gas pedal harder, speeding quite a lot. "Gee, slow down" He assured me, and I muttered something about him calling me that and that I would do what I want.

-_-_-_-_- Time Lapse – Still Gerard's POV -_-_-_-_-

Trudging into the main office closely followed by Mikey, I saw the woman working the main desk. God she was old! Her leathery skin was loose around her face, and bags decorated her wise, kind blue eyes. I'll admit, she looked pretty nice. "Hello boys, how may I help you today?" She asked, a granny kind of voice rasping, bringing me comfort. "We're new, this is Mikey, sorry, Michael Way, I'm Gerard Way?" I asked nervously, and she clapped her hands once and picked up two pieces of paper. "Here are your schedules, go on into the principal's office, he'll call someone down to meet you, show you around" She muttered, and I read the tag on his large desk. Mr. Lambert, pretty damn cool name. "Mrs. Lewis? Could you call…. Hmm, Oh! Call Ray down to meet Michael" He asked loudly, and I heard a hum of approval from.. Mrs. Lewis. "Don't worry… Augh, um… Gerard, I'll get someone for you after" He assured me after remembering my name.

Some boy came in who looked about Mikey's age, Ray I guess, and shook his hand. He had amazingly pretty and touchable curly hair that bounced about his shoulders, tanned mixed skin, gorgeous brown eyes, and large pink lips. Plus, bonus points, he wore an Iron Maiden shirt. "Hi Ray, I'm Mikey" My socially awkward brother introduced nervously. "Hey Mikey, come on I'll show you around. Wait, your Gerard right?" He asked, turning towards me. "Yeah, hey Ray" I greeted, making up for the weird quietness my brother decided to have. Ray shook my hand as well, then guided Mikey out of the room. "Alright. Oh! I know exactly who to call for you, you two should have some things in common, probably music choices" Mr. Lambert thought, calling Mrs. Lewis to bring down a… Iero? What kind of hellish first name is that? About two minutes later, I felt a presence enter the room, but I didn't look away from my shoes. "Hello Frank" Mr. Lambert greeted nicely. Oh, Frank… Alright then. "Frank, hello! I want you to show Mr. Way around please? Gerard, meet Frank" He said overexcitedly, motioning to me. Turning, I was met with the most gorgeous boy I've ever seen in my life. No! It was a guy... Sweet, green eyes that radiated the fact that they had experienced pain looked at me, melting my heart. Wait, what? No, they were green, that's it. Gorgeous pink, kissable lips opened slightly as he ran his tongue along his bottom lip, toying with the silver hoop that pierced it in the most sexy way possible. NO, he had a cool lip ring. His luscious brown hair fell in cascades around his shoulders and into his right eye, newly straightened and soft. NO, HELL no, he had hair. What is wrong with me? I'm not allowed to love!

(Frankie's POV)

I took Gerard's schedule from Mr. Lambert, only to find our classes exactly the same. "We have the same classes" I told him and he kept the poker face/grimace, staring ahead. "Gerard?" I asked quietly, stopping and looking at the boy, who looked at me with his steely hazel eyes. "What?" He asked plainly and emotionlessly, worse than Kristen Stewart. "Is something wrong? Did I do something?" I asked softly and struggled not to cry. I cry a lot, It's not my fault, I don't even know the guy! He sighed and just kept walking. "You didn't do anything" He mumbled and asked me to take him to first period. "It's geometry, beware, Mr. Ratliff is awful" I sighed and he tried and failed to hide a smile. "Okay, I'll keep that in mind" I opened the door and everyone turned towards us. "Frank, is this the new student?" he asked, walking towards Gerard and shaking his hand. "Hi, Mr. Ratliff, nice to meet you. You can sit next to Frank, we're just going over expectations." He said and smiled at him. I walked to my seat in the back corner, followed by Gerard, who glared at everyone who looked at him.

Well... He's... Different.

I like it...


	2. And It Pours

Falalalala I... I like it, do you like it?I like it...

And It Pours

(Gerard's POV)

I sat as far away from Frank as possible, as not to enduce any feelings. Frank looked at me for about 20 seconds, I was counting, and then looked away, disappointed. I fought against my probably better instinct and smiled a small smile at him, which he returned and turned back, toying wih his lip ring. I almost drooled and turned away, playing wih my leather jacket sleeves, pulling them up to my knuckles, the way I like it. Three girls gazed right at me shamelessly and I quickly flipped each and every one of them off. I found myself wanting to laugh at their faces, one was surprised, the other sad, and the other was going mad. Frank looked between me and her, trying not to laugh. "Did you really just flip off the most popular girl in the school?" He whispered and I simply nodded once and looked at him. "Well its not like I like girls" I took a deep breath, but just couldn't say it, not yet, not ever.

(Frank's POV)

I looked at Gerard curiously, his mouth opened to say something, but he closed it again. "You were going to say something?" I asked quietly and he shook his head. "By the way, the girl you flipped off, Sydney, when she wants something, she does anything to get it, just saying" I muttered softly and he looked at me. "How do you know?" He asked innocently but his eyes blazed like the bad, bad boy I saw when I walked into that office. I stopped to think about that and tried not to cry, again. "I... I... Umm" I stuttered quietly and slowly turned away and wiped my eyes furiously and turning back. Gerard looked into my eyes and the sinful look in his eyes left and a hint of friendliness shone in his hazel orbs. "Frank" He sighed softly and the evil tint in his eyes, which stained his hazel with a soft red, returned. "Tell me" He whispered and I mumbled why I couldn't. "Well, it was a while ago, I don't really remember" I lied and he looked like he didn't believe me. "Your lying to me" He whispered and the sin in his eyes left again, replaced with hurt. "Why are you lying to me?" He asked sadly and I turned away. "I don't want to, but I have to" I sighed and he nodded, the grimace growing and an evil shade of red returned to his hazel eyes. "I get it"

(Gerard's POV)

See?! Every goddamn time I trust someone enough to talk to them without thinking, I get LIED to. I hate secrets, sure I keep them, but I have to keep them for sanity purposes. Frank looked at me sadly, and I Turned towards the front, yet again ignoring Sydney, who made a show of pulling down her tight pink top, showing the lace top of her bra. "Gerard" Frank whispered and tapped my shoulder, but I was too angry to look at the short boy. "I'm sorry, okay? I just.. I can't just trust everyone..." He mumbled quietly and I looked at him. His green eyes threatened to drop tears, which broke my black heart. "It's okay, I'm the same way, please don't cry" I whispered and he smiled. "Sydney is trying to get your attention" He sighed and I turned to look at the bleach blonde girl. She winked and opened her mouth, pointing from her mouth to her boobs suggestively. "Ugh" Frank muttered and I fought the urge to puke. I shook my head and she pulled her shirt down further. I noticed every boy ogling this show and she still seemed disappointed. I sighed and turned back to Frank. Better him than the slut.

The bell rang for next period and I let Frank take me to our next class, History. I walked beside him as he warned me quietly about Mrs. Dawson. I nodded softly and Sydney jumped in front of us. "I'm sorry, Gay boy, but this one is taken" She winked at me and took my arm in hers, dragging me away. "Gerard?" Frank begged quietly and I tried to get away, but her long nails dug into my arm, which hurt like a mofo! "I'll be okay, Frank" I yelled down the long hallway, where Frank stood at the end, shoulders slumped and his hair in his face. I probably won't be okay.

"So, you think you can flip me off?" Sydney sighed and pulled me into the janitors closet. I stood amidst the Windex quietly, staring anywhere but at her. "Well, I would love an education and not work street corners like you, so bye" I growled and narrowed my eyes, pushing past her. "You leave, I'll hurt Frank..." She called after me and I stopped. I don't even know the guy! Why am I doing this, I thought as i trudged back into the room. Sydney smirked and muttered something I couldn't quite hear.

"Again"

(Awwwwh shit! You know what, one little review, even a crap one with random letters, and I'll upload the next one. Okay my small kitties)


	3. When Your Out On Your Own

Hai! So... Revieeewwww? And if you like this, you MAY like Bulletproof Heart, my pride and joy in the making... Oh, and please remember, all this is written on Mail on my iPod... I feel impressive though...

(Gerard's POV)

Sydney laughed slyly and leaned in towards me. I took a step back nervously and my back hit the shelves. I began to shiver slightly. "Awwh, poor freak" She whispered and pressed her body up against me. I whimpered softly and she Giggled evilly. "What the hell" I mumbled through gritted teeth and tried to get away, but her hands held me against the shelf.

Why is she so strong? I thought I was...

(Frankie's POV)

I sat in class, my eyes threatening to drop tears. If she hurts Gerard like she hurt me, I'll... I'll... Damn. "May I be excused?" I asked as innocently as possible and Mrs. Johnson nodded. I ran down the hallway towards the janitors closet and listened through the door. "Poor insane little boy, too weak to escape" Sydney crooned and I couldn't take it anymore, I opened the door to find Gerard cowering on the shelves and Sydney basically grinding up against him. "Come on, Gerard" I growled and took him by the arms and slamming the door on her slutty whore face. "You'll pay!" She yelled and I stopped at the door, looking him over. He stood silently, stiff and shivering, practically cowering from my touch. "Gerard?" I asked and his head hung down, his black hair falling down. I hugged him gently and led him outside. "It's okay, Gerard" I whispered and tried to comfort him, but he pulled away. "Look! I don't need you fighting my battles okay?! I... I just dont..." My eyes widened as his face reddened, a glistening tear on his cheek. "I.. I'm sorry" He whispered and ran down the street. "Gerard! Wait!" I yelled after him and ran After the tall, slender boy. I sat on a bench quietly and found myself crying.. Again. "Why did you have to take my heart with you?" I screamed loudly and sobbed when I knew he was out of reach.

(Gerard's POV)

I slowed to a walk and I heard someone screaming in the distance. It sounded familiar, but I was much too busy trying not to cry. He was just... So... Perfect. I don't know him, considering I just met him 3 hours ago, but... I don't know... Damn.

(Frank's POV)

I sat on a bench and cried softly, sniffling unattractively. "Hey, you okay?" A familiar voice asked and I looked up, "Gerard?". His eyes widened and he shook his head, okay, this is not Gerard. His blonde hair and glasses made him look nice, cute even. "Pretty close though. Hi, I'm Mikey Way" He introduced and sat next to me. I smiled softly and wiped my eyes. "What's wrong?" Mikey asked gently and looked at me, right in the eyes, something I haven't had in a long time. "Nothing, so your Gerard's brother... No wonder I thought it was him, you DO know you sound exactly like him right?" He simply smiled, but the poker face stayed intact. "Yeah, but I can't sing even close to as well as him" He muttered and I looked at the blonde boy, noticing the cute nose and... Nope, lost it... Gerard is so sly, dangerous, hot, and sexy. Mikey is nerdy and adorable, and extremely happy. "I should go... But could you tell Gerard I said hi?" I asked the taller boy, who nodded and smiled his goodbye as I walked away.

(Gerard's POV)

I sat on my bed and buried my face in my hands. "It's all ruined, I'm going to die" I muttered to myself and pulled up my sleeves, revealing my scars, all of them. "Your so weak, Gerard" I growled and took out a razor, slicing my skin. Watching my pale skin redden and puff up before bleeding, I turned on my phone and sang quietly. "Gerard?" My brother walked into my room and I pulled my sleeves over my scars and stood, putting on my defensive Gerard. "What" I muttered and turned from him, finishing a painting on my wall. I've been painting on my walls for a year now, it's taken a while but the small size paintings have filled one wall already. "I saw Frank today" He sighed and walked up to me, but he didn't see my eyes widen, nor could he hear my heart beat faster. "Did you?" I replied sarcastically and focused on sketching on the next area on my wall. "Yeah, he told me to tell you he says hi... He looked really sad, why did you leave him alone? Especially when... You know... Ray, he killed him-" I found myself in Mikey's face. "Shut up, just SHUT UP" I screamed and he winced, backing away. "I know it's hard Gerard... Just... I was surprised you left someone who was looking that sad alone" He whispered and walked out slowly. _I can't believe he even mentioned... R-Ray! _I took my stepladder and went over the sketch in pen before I even looked at the 5x5 drawing. I stared at what I had drawn and struggled not to fall off the high ladder. I.. I drew Frank?

I stared at the... Pretty well drawn sketch I had just finalized to paint in shock, knowing I had been thinking about him. _What if Mikey invites him over and he comes to say hi? He'll see this, think I'm obsessed_! I stared quietly and began to get my green, brown, black and red paint. I mixed the green and brown and painted his swirled greenish brown eyes as well as possible, his long black eyelashes. Focusing on his difficult black soft hair, I hummed quietly, not noticing my phone until 20 minutes later. By then I had painted Frank's lips and hair completely, and only had minor additions to do. I jumped down from my stepladder and read the text.

**New Text From - Unknown**

**Hi, it's Frank? Mikey gave me your number, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. **

I sighed and added his number in the 6 numbers I now had in my phone. I really should delete... Ray's... No. I texted him back quickly "Don't apologize, I overreacted" and got back to his small dimples on the drawing, the shine on his lip ring, the smallish black gauges I longed to see in person. I smiled to myself and put away my stepladder. "Done" I sat on my bed and thought quietly. "Why did I draw Frank" as soon as it escaped my lips, my phone vibrated.

(Phone Conversation! ^.^ This smiley means its Frankie texting, and *.* is Gee... See, cuz he's all starstruck by Frank.. Wait, so is Frank by Gee.. Now I'm confused... Whatever)

**^.^ - No you didn't, I deserved that**

*.* - Dont you lie to me, Frank

**^.^ - I would never lie to you!**

*.* - How do I know that wasn't a lie and your planning to eat my brain and soul

**^.^ - Mmm, yummeh... Brain and soul juice**

*.* - Shh, I can hear your blood rushing, how delicious it sounds

**^.^ - I knew you were a vampire**

*.* - It's kind of obvious, I don't like being outside in the sun

**^.^ - Don't give me any ideas you demon**

*.* - The demon you know you love

**^.^ - Shh, you want to kill me**

*.* - Only for your blood... What kind do you have?

**^.^ - Well, as a ghoul, I don't really have blood, but I carry all kinds in little bags**

*.* - ... Gross.

**^.^ - You asked...**

*.* - So just say "all kinds" you freak

**^.^ - Says the vampire**

*.* - True...

**^.^ - Exactly! Oh, do you want to meet up next weekend?I have to walk my dog..**

*.* - Sure, watch your shadow, I might be behind you

**^.^ - Scary scary boy! Bye :)**

(Normal! Gee's POV)

I threw my phone on my bed and stared at my ceiling. I Hung up posters for me to stare at in bed at night. Pictures of Frank floated in my head as I fell asleep to the pounding of the skin around my scars.

**(Gee's Fabulous Dream Land)**

**I stood in a large meadow, surrounded my trees and flowers. The flowers were gorgeous, despite the dreary colors they had. Some were black, some white, **

**some grey, like the grass. One flower grew beyond the 7 inch height of most and glowed bright red in the grey sun. I stood to find myself wearing all black, but my converse were bleached white. Walking over to the red rose, I saw flashbacks. The first time I saw Frank in the office, our texts, and then they all disappeared. "Hello?" I called quietly and heard a high pitched whimper. Turning towards the pained noise, Ray laid, hidden in the flowers, writhing in pain. He was completely gray and wore black. No color was anywhere, except the red rose. A bottle of pills in one hand, a knife in the other, and a bottle of alcohol by his mouth. "Hey, G" He sighed like everything was normal as he pulled the knife up to his throat. "What's up-" He slit his throat nonchalantly and glowed as he died, lifting into the air and floating away. "RAY!" I screamed and dropped to the ground as a tear ran down my cheek. "Hi" I heard a whisper, and there Frank stood. He had a red rose in his black hair and wore purple, red and black. He held the red rose from the meadow in front of me, offering it to me. I took it and stood, standing close to him. He kicked the only remainder of depressed Ray away, the bottle of alcohol. I held him close and brought his lips to mine. Frank tucked the red close he gave me in my hair and my body colorized, my clothes turning from all black to dark purple, scarlet, and dark gray. "I love you" I sighed and kissed him again, the meadow around us erupted into color. I looked through Frank's hair and saw Ray in the trees, smiling. It's been such a long time since I saw that grin, the gorgeous smile that makes anyone's day light up.**

**(Regular **again! It's Saturday now! Not Tuesday! This isn't Kansas anymore! ^.^)

I awoke to Mikey playing softly on my piano. Sure, he sucks at it, but it's pretty relaxing... "Mikes, get ouuuut" I whined and threw one of my many black pillows at him. He scampered out, cursing. I sighed loudly and got up, looking at the clock. "Saturday, but I still end up getting up at 8 in the morning" I muttered and sat at my cute secondhand red baby grand. It wasn't always red, I'll have you know. It went from white to black to red. With my huge basement bedroom, I have the space for the bigger items, such as... A big ass piano.

I sat at the piano I didn't really know how to play whatsoever and ran my fingers along the ivory keys. Pressing a note, then another, a song formed.

_(Gee singing... Hells yeah)_

_When I was, a young boy_

_My father took my into the city_

_To see a marching band_

_He said son when-_

(Gee's POV)

My phone vibrated gently on my empty music stand and i stopped, looking at who had sent it. "Frank" I whispered and looked up at the painting of him. I opened it and read it quietly. "Do you want to meet me in the park? We could take a walk and maybe see that new movie, Possession" I found myself grinning, I had wanted to see that movie literally for months. "Sure, can't wait, see you there" I sent back and ran to the bathroom and straightened my hair, combing it so it looked like it wouldn't fall in my face, but it would anyway. Applying eyeliner, I skipped to my room and got dressed. Black tee, leather jacket with a hoodie underneath and black skinny jeans, good enough. I sat down on a chair upstairs and laced up my doc martens, pouring a thermos of coffee. "Bye Mikes!" I yelled and closed the door, grabbing the keys to my motorcycle.

The roar of my badass baby came to a stop when I parked it and locked it up. I know, I know... I just don't want people stealing my baby. Walking into the park, I looked for Frank. He sat quietly at a bench and I tried not to stare. His hair was even more perfect than usual, parted do it fell entirely over his left eye and some over his right. His green eyes were surrounded by X's and Red eyeliner. I smiled and walked towards the boy wearing a Black Veil Brides tee and white jeans. "Hey, Gerard!" He grinned and moved to let me sit. "Frank, Hi" I whispered and looked at Frank's new black lip ring as he toyed win it sexily. "So... You wanna walk?" He asked nervously and we stood, walking through the park. We came to an empty arch of red and orange trees, completely empty. He cooed and ran to the side, coming back with a flower. "Lookit!" He sighed and looked at the stem of forget-me-not's. He looked at me and put the flowers in my hand, closing my fingers around them. "I want you to have it, Gee" I actually kind of liked his version of the horrible nickname my brother called me. "T-Thank you, Frank" I whispered and he tucked the flowers in my hair, just like in my dream. _Now... Kiss me_. I found myself begging, but he simply coaxed me to keep walking. The empty walkway dropped leaves gently, it's completely ours. I took a quick picture of the arch of the trees with my small camera. Frank giggled and turned to look at a tree, so I snuck a picture of his gorgeous face. We walked even slower, to savor the beautiful walkway. I felt his fingers brush against mine and I felt for his pinkie, linking it with mine.

We came to the end of the path, still holding pinkies. He smiled at me and I blushed, looking down. A gust of wind blew through the darkening concrete path we now walked on, chilling us. "God it's cold" Frank shivered and I hugged him, taking the chance to pull him closer. "Take my hoodie" I whispered and took off my leather jacket to remove the hoodie, handing it to him. "Thanks" He pulled on the all too big hoodie and put up the hood. His hands were covered up to the tip of his fingers and you couldn't see his face from the hood. I giggled and the sight of him and walked close to him, reaching for his pinkie. He linked it gladly and we walked back to my bike. "So... Possession?" I asked happily and he nodded. "Where's your car?" He asked gently and I pointed at my bike. Frank poker-faced for a few moments, taking this in. I sat on the bike quietly, inviting him on. He sat and I handed him my helmet. I'd much rather get hurt than him... He giggled and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling himself close to me. I revved the engine and drove to the movie theater. "Damn" He sighed and I laughed, getting tickets. "Ooh! Let's get skittles!" He squealed and ran to the concession stand. "Could we get two of the regular and riddle skittles?" I asked the lady, who winked and handed me the boxes. I paid and walked with Frank into the theater, which was strangely empty. A couple sat in the front, heavily making out. We giggled and sat way in the back, away from the basic sex in the front. The movie started and Frank leaned on my shoulder. We watched in silence , jumping at scary parts and eating a lot of skittles. He looked at me when the movie got quiet and smiled gently. I smiled back and he blinked slowly, leaning in. _Yes, yes, yes, yes!_ I though and leaned in too. He stopped and sat back in his seat, fixing his hair.

"I'm sorry" He whispered quietly and I turned to the movie, hiding behind my hair just as a tear ran down my cheek.

(:)

Hey thereeee... Read and Review? Check out my other story, then read and review? Pweaseeee?!


	4. If I Crash On The Couch

*stupid disclaimer I didn't think I needed* I do not own Frank Iero, Gerard Way, Mikey Way, Ray Toro, or anyone in this story or in Bulletproof Heart. If I offend anyone, than oops, fuck you. I only upload these for my fans entertainment and for my best friend who reads these in the hospital. Now, I'd like to get on with my life, of that's alright with you. *fucking critics*

Hey... I really hope you Enjoy, these are really fun to write... Especially the end *no skipping* read and review?

(Gerard's POV)

. . . . Damn! Damn damn damn damn DAMN! Every time! Every time! "I... I have to go" I whispered and moved to get up. "I'm so sorry" He whimpered and held a hand over his mouth, embarrassed. "I wanted you to kiss me, Frank" And with that said, I fixed his unruly hair so it looked okay again, my hand lingering on his jaw. After a moment, I smiled sadly, and left. Frank called after me quietly, but I ignored it. As soon as I walked out of reach, a tear fell, joined by many. I drove my motorcycle, but stopped at an alley, unable to see with my tear soaked helmet and hair. I parked the motorcycle in the dark and collapsed on the ground, sobbing loudly. "Why me?!" I screamed at the sky, my voice hurting with every breath.

. . . . "Mew" I heard from behind a dumpster and wiped my tears and looked to see where it came from. "Prowww" A tiny little kitten the size of my palm padded out from behind the dumpster and trotted over to me, meowing and rubbing against my leg. "Hi, cutie" I whispered and picked up the wet, shivering, insanely skinny kitten. It was dark, so I couldn't see the cat, but I could feel each of its ribs through its skin. I would say his or her, but I don't know... I kept the kitten close to me in the secret pocket in my hoodie so it wouldn't fall out and I drove home.

. . . . I opened the door to my bedroom in the basement and ignored Mikey, who probably had a girl over... Silly straight boy... The kitten meowed from my hoodie and I placed it on a towel on the floor, looking at it. Covered in dirt and matted fur, the kitten looked like a brown ball of trash. I checked to find that the kitten was a little girl, the poor thing. I picked her up and put her in my sink, running the water. She complained but let me wash her, revealing little cuts and scratches, along with a tiny body. Using my haircut scissors I use on myself, I cut away the matted fur and looked at her. She opened one eye and it was just vibrant green. I thought of Frank, but ignored it and waited for her other eye to open... It didn't. Her left eye was completely shut and wouldn't open and her white-silver fur gleamed in the light. I got her into the basket I use for my bags in a side compartment of my motorcycle with blankets and a cover, and drove to a vet.

. . . . "Well, she's blind in one eye... That's for sure" The lady, Patricia, sighed and closed the kittens eye she had forced open. It had been completely gross and milky white, too weird... "Is she okay, though?" I asked and used a finger to pet the top of her head. Patricia nodded, "Just get her some good food, some ointment on the cuts, some love, and she'll be fine... Do you want me to remove the eye? It's a huge inconvenience for her..." She smiled and I didn't even think before nodding. Patricia took the kitten into a room, and I sat on a bench. A tiny little shih-tzu paused to stare at me before trotting away. I smiled and waited for 30 minutes before Patricia came out with the kitten, a gauze pad on her eye. "Everything's set!" Patricia smiled and I payed, taking the kitten out and driving to a pet store. It was almost closing time, so I held the kitten close to me and ran to the cat center. 'Food, collar, toys, bed, bowls...' I thought and threw two silver bowls, catnip toys, a red and black bed, and a studded collar into a cart. I stared at accessories and came to an eyepatch. I smiled and put it on the kitten. "Damn it, that's cute" I sighed and payed, walking out and driving home.

. . . . My phone vibrated on the bathroom counter while I was in the middle of thoroughly cleaning the kitten. Drying my hands, I checked who it was from. "Damn" I whispered when I saw Frank's name. I opened the text reluctantly.

**(Phone conversation again! . is Gerard, because he's all pissy, **_and •.• is Frank, because he's all weirdly embarrassed... )_

_•.• - Gerard? You there?_

**. - Hello, Frank**

_•.• - Are you mad at me? _

**. - No, I could never get mad at you for long...**

_•.• - Were you? _

**. - For like two seconds**

_•.• - I'm sorry, Gee..._

**. - It's okay, I'm used to it**

_•.• - You shouldn't be, your absolutely gorgeous!_

_•.• - Did I just send that? _

**. - Well... Thank you, Frank... **

_•.• - Your welcome... Do you maybe wanna meet up tomorrow at the little tree walkway? I don't want to do this over text..._

**. - ... Sure**

_•.• - Okay, see you then, Gee_

(Gerard's POV)

. . . . I signed and threw my phone on my bed, going back to washing the kitten. 'Why would Frank want to see me after today? In the tree walkway, especially!' I thought and turned the faucet off, wrapping a towel around the kitten. She meowed and shook her little head as I carried her upstairs. Mikey sat on the couch, alone, watching The Power Rangers - Ninja Storm. "You should've called me up" I sighed and sat a seat away, putting the kitten In-between us. "Who is this!" He cooed and petted the kittens head. "I found her in an alley, decided to keep her... She only has one eye" I sighed and Mikey giggled, but stopped. "Wait.. Shouldn't you be with Frank right now?" He asked and I dried the kittens tail gently, ignoring him. "It didn't end well, I'm meeting him tomorrow" I muttered and fixed the kittens eyepatch, which she had taken a liking to. "Wow... You really like him, don't you" Mikey sighed and I nodded. We watched The Power Rangers, then My Little Pony... And yes, I was interested in everything that happened. Yawning, I said goodnight to Mikey and took the kitten downstairs to my room. She meowed and I put the black and red bed next to my pillow on my bed and she climbed onto it, purring happily. I was about to fall asleep when I felt the kitten climb out and snuggle up next to me, radiating warmth in my side. I fell asleep instantly, a hand rested on the little kittens body that felt almost like she was protecting me.

(Next day, Gerard's POV)

. . . . I awoke to the kitten meowing and pawing at my cheek adorably, and I held her above my head. "Hey, girl" I sighed and decided to name her today. I sat on the couch with some cucumber and the insides of a tomato

(Authors note- that food is technically mine, it's delicious! You just cut the inside gooey part out of a tomato and put it in a bowl, then cut up cucumber and mix it in the bowl... Perfect vegetarian dish...)

and took a piece of cucumber. The kitten padded up the stairs and towards the couch, pouncing four times its height up onto the couch and sitting in my lap. She reached into the bowl by my feet and took come of the tomato goo, getting it all over her paw. I laughed and she licked her paw happily. I smiled and Mikey walked downstairs from his bedroom on the 2nd floor, ooh. "Weird" He muttered and I stood up, leaving the kitten to the juice in the bowl, as I made coffee, one of my only happinesses in the world.

. . . . Sipping my coffee, I looked at the kitten who slept soundly, trying to think of a name. Berlioz! Cute! Wait... Berlioz was a boy... She's a girl... Poo... I could do Midna! Hmm...

. . . . I took out a notebook and wrote Midna and Berlioz with a ? Next to it. I added Jade, Ice, Melody, Luna, Naomi, Mystique, Tomato, and Justice to the list, then really thought of a story for each, in case someone asked. Opening to a new page, I began to write

(_Gerard's Notebook! It has his reason for choosing each name)_

_Midna - It means darkness, and it was dark when I saw her_

_Berlioz - She's gray! And... The Aristocat's is an awesome movie, Berlioz is amazing..._

_Jade - Her eye practically glowed green in the alley._

_Ice - Her fur is icy gray and white_

_Melody - Her meow sounds like she's singing_

_Luna - I met her on a full moon_

_Naomi - ... Why not?_

_Mystique - She was a mysterious kitty when I met her_

_Tomato - She loves tomato... Nuff said..._

_Justice - She went blind in one eye and lived on the streets but still survived to be an amazing, protective kitty_.

(done!)

. . . . I crossed out Mystique, Naomi, and Melody, staring at the remaining names. I decided to try calling her each of them. "Midna?" I said quietly and the kitten turned slightly to look at me. "Berlioz!" I tried and she ignored the fact that I had even spoken. "Ice, Jade!" I called, but nothing. "Luna!" I said gently and she didn't even move. "Tomato?" I expected nothing, but she turned to look at me. I crossed out Justice, already knowing her name. "Tomato." I assured her and she purred as I pulled her up to my chest, hugging the small kitten whose name was now Tomato.

. . . . Tomato meowed softly from my bed as I threw clothes all over, trying to find the perfect outfit. My favorite black jeans soon joined the pile, as well as my lucky leather jacket. "Taking chances" I told Tomato, who meowed and rolled over on my bed. I threw my tight leather pants on the bed and stared at them. "Should I?" I asked the kitten, who purred and swatted the pants. "Alright" I sighed and tried to find a shirt to match. Soon four shirts laid next to the pants, and I stood back to examine each of them. "Red... Purple... Black... Veer Union..." I muttered to myself, looking at the shirts. I decided on the Purple one and put everything away(which took 30 minutes). I went into my bathroom and straightened my hair, parting it far over so it almost covered both of my eyes. I carefully smokey-eyed my eyes and added a thick layer of eyeliner. I walked back into my room and laughed at the sight before me. Tomato pounced around my room after a fly, wiggling her little bottom before jumping again. "Silly girl" I teased and bopped her nose gently and grabbed a cup, catching the fly. It swarmed around the small glass cup and I put a piece of paper under the cup, trapping it. Tomato whined and I opened the small basement window, letting the fly go. What? I hate killing innocent insects!

. . . . Tomato closed her eye and slept quietly while I hopped around awkwardly, trying to pull my leather pants over my hips. "Damnit!" I yelled and with a last painful tug, I pulled the pants up. Wiggling my hips, I pulled on my shirt and played music, dancing around. "Sassy leather pants, eh?" Mikey giggled from my door, but ran away when I threw a stuffed animal at him.

(When Gerard and Frank decided to meet, Franks POV)

. . . . I stood in the again empty walkway alone, a forget-me-not in my hand. How this beautiful place is empty twice in a row, I don't know... Sighing, I ran a hand through my hair and sat against a tree, staring at my leg through the holes in my black jeans. Looking up once through my hair, I saw Gerard walk through the path awkwardly and adorably, his hair completely covering his face. "Frankie?" He called quietly, not noticing me and I stood up, fixing my hair and walking up to him. "Hi" He gasped breathlessly and I took a step closer to him, my forehead very close to his chin. He looked down at me and I lightly brushed his hair out of his beautiful face. "Your so beautiful, you know that?" I whispered and he shivered, blushing. "Well, you are, Gerard Arthur Way, you are the most gorgeous person I have ever known" I said quietly, gently, and used a finger to lightly stroke his jaw, pulling him closer to me.

. . . . Gerard smiled his cute small smile and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I like you in those pants, very sexy" I stood on my tippy toes to whisper in his ear. He giggled and wiggled his hips. "Sassy mofo" I teased and we stood silently, arms wrapped around each other. Gerard looked into my eyes and smiled. I returned the small smile and rested my head on his chest. His heart beating fast made me giggle and we swayed gently in time with the music that didn't exist except in our minds. He hummed quietly and moved one hand from my waist to my head, holding the back of my head protectively. "Your so amazing, Frank..." Gerard whispered and used two fingers to tilt my head up to look at him. His hazel eyes glittered as his hands moved back to my waist. I smiled before standing up on my tippy toes and wrapping my arms around his neck, I brought my lips to his.

. . . .

Hai! I hope you like, it didn't take as long as I thought... Whatever...

RIP Sammy-Cat, my best long distance friend ever... I'll miss you, Sammy...

Sam Gollakner was the best guy ever... I love you, Sammy-Boo...

Sorry.. That was depressing, it's just that I just found out he died and it's really hard to be me right now...


	5. Can I Sleep In My Clothes?

Yep... The kiss... It has happened. The way they kissed was inspired by the Jack and Sally kiss at the end of the Nightmare Before Christmas... Cute, right? Tell me what you think, maybe request something (in message, can't let it out) or just be random, I don't care...

This cutesie chapter was inspired by the ferris wheel I saw on the boardwalk and realized... Im so alone... Enjoy!

(Frank's POV)

. . . . Gerard smiled and kissed me again, holding me close. I tangled my fingers in his soft black hair. I took the forget-me-not I found and tucked it in his hair, just like I had the night before. Gee giggled adorably and gazed at me momentarily before engulfing me in another kiss, more passionate than the one before. A tiny, high pitched moan escaped my lips before I could stop it and he smirked, sending chills down my spine. "Damn, Gee, that is a sexy face you got there" I teased and bopped him on the nose. He poked me in the ribs playfully and I giggled, running away. "Catch me if you can, smirky-face!" I yelled down the walkway where he stood, laughing. Slowing to a skip, I turned back to see him, running full speed at me. Squealing and grinning, I sprinted away. "Get back here!" He joked and chased me around the park. Good thing we were alone, it was soooo fun!

. . . . I sent a smile at Gee, who had slowed to a jog behind me. Walking, Gee caught up to me and jumped on me, knocking me to the ground. Giggling, he sat on my hips and leaned down so our foreheads touched gently. His hazel eyes smiled at me and his lips spread into a smirk. Now, that smirk was legendary at school now, the one that is rumored to melt the straightest of boys hearts and steal mine. "Damn you and your sexy mouth, you" I scolded playfully and bit his bottom lip, growling like a puppy. Gee groaned and his lips settled into a smile as I stopped nibbling on his lip and kissed him.

. . . . "Frank... Does this mean?" He asked 10 minutes later, pulling away to catch his breath. "We're dating?"I finished for him and looked at him, brushing his unruly black locks out of his beautiful hazel eyes. He smiled before hugging me, standing up. I stood as well and he took out his iPod, turning on his music, setting it full blast. "I Belong to You" by Muse started to play and I swayed instinctively. He joined me, and soon we danced, barely a nanometer apart.

. . . . "Well he attacked me like a Leo"

(Those aren't the real words, its really she but... Come on... It's Gee and Frankie we're talking about here)

. . . . Gee began to sing and I growled playfully, mock-clawing him. "And my heart it split like Rio" making a heart shape over his chest with both hands as he sang, Gerard slowly parted his hands like a broken heart. "But I assure you my debts are real" He reached for my hand and bowed lowly like a prince or a gentlemen or a banana, I dunno. Giggling, I curtsied and pretended to hold out a skirt like a princess and took his hand. He led me into a fancy mock ballroom dance, twirling me around and dipping me low. As the song faded into silence, he held my upper and lower back, leant me back far, and planted a passionate kiss on my lips.

. . . . We danced around to Green Day happily, momentarily dry humping (but we stopped... After a while... It's okay, Gee was humping me). American Idiot came to an end, and Fall for You by Secondhand Serenade came on. "I didn't think you listened to this..." I whispered in his ear gently, and he shrugged. "I think it's nice... But, you know, not as nice as you" He smiled and bopped me on the nose playfully. " Oh stop lying... Vampire" I brought back the playful fight from our texts and he giggled... "I guess your right" He whispered and jumped on me, kissing my neck and nibbling on it, like a vampire.

. . . . "Oi!" I squealed but didn't fight back, instead I groaned loudly. "I love you, Gee" I whispered and he stopped to look at me, our foreheads touching and his hazel eyes glittering. "I-I... I love you too, Frankie... Yeah, that's right!" He yelled and stood up, raising his fists in the air. "I feel again! Yes!" He screamed at nothing in particular and picked me up. "And it's all thanks to you" He whispered quietly and hugged me tightly, whimpering "Thank you" over and over.

(Gerard's POV, The next day)

. . . . "Excuse me?" A voice woke me up and I opened my eyes to find a woman standing over me. A tiny body lay on my chest and a face his behind black hair, Frank? Meh, I'll figure that our later. "Why are you asleep in the park?" She asked jokingly and I stood, carrying the little body. Hair fell back, and my thoughts were correct, Frank slept adorably, muttering quietly. "Oh, we were on a... A date" I smiled sheepishly and she hinted at a smile, so I continued "and I guess we fell asleep..." I explained and she sighed. "Oh, it's quite alright... Well, goodbye" She walked away very businesslike and I held the small body of my love in my arms and gently stroked his hair with one hand, walking to my bike. "... How the hell?" I thought out loud and tried to decide how to get home.

. . . . "Um..." I whispered and called Mikey. "Hot date?" He asked teasingly and I proceeded to call him a female dog. "Just come pick me up, Frank's asleep and I can't bear to wake him up, how the hell am I supposed to get home..." I sighed and he agreed.

. . . . Ten minutes later, Mikey pulled up and helped me put my motorcycle in the back of our black Jeep Commander(my old car... It's shineeeee!) and I sat in the backseat, Frank spread flat out over the three seats, head cradled in my lap. "Well, he's small, isn't he" Mikey joked and I hummed my agreement, lightly toying with the part in Frankie's hair, smoothing his bed head idly. "You guys are adorable" He smiled and I giggled, getting out of the car when we arrived and gently pulling Frank out and back into my arms. Mikey took the motorcycle out of the trunk and set it on the ground, setting the kickstand down. I smiled my thanks at him and he nodded, jingling the keys to tell me he was leaving. With a nod of approval, I carried Frankie bridal style down to my room.

. . . . The sleeping Frank whimpered quietly when I sat to lie him on my bed, whispering my name and hugging himself. I kissed him on the forehead and tucked the scarlet duvet up to his chin. Tomato looked at the sleeping Frank, and after sniffing his face, she fell with a thump on her side next to him in her bed and watched me protectively. I turned to my blank red wall farthest from the door and sketched a spider idly.

(Authors note - yes, I do mean the danger days spider...)

. . . . Turning back to Frank, I watched Tomato shake her head and close her eyes with one last look at me. Frankie slept perfectly and I smiled, reaching for the black paint. I began to paint the spider carefully when the sound of rustling made me turn back. Frankie sat up and felt the top of his head, yawning and opening his eyes. Those beautiful green eyes made me smile and Frank looked around before his eyes settled on me. "Gee" He whispered and I put the black paint down, walking to the bed and sitting on the side. "Hi, Frankie" I smiled and he giggled, looking around. "Well, this is the legendary cutie's room, huh... Nice" He sighed, glancing all around my room, but he stopped when he saw my art wall. "Wow" He gasped and stood, walking towards the wall. '_Crap, the Drawing of him' _I thought, but stood, frozen. "These are really good, Ge-" Frankie stopped talking and stood, limp when he saw the drawing. "I-I didn't notice I drew you until I had inked it, so..." I rambled nervously, scratching the top of my head and leaning on one side. Frankie giggled and felt the drawing. "It's beautiful, Gerard, just like you" He whispered and got really close to me, his forehead two centimeters from my chin. "Damn it" He sighed at his shortness and I smiled, picking him up, one leg in each arm, and kissed him. His eyes closed slowly as he wrapped his arms around my neck and straddled my hips in the hold I had him in. With one twist, Frankie pulled me onto the bed, him on top of me.

. . . . I felt like the couple in the movies, making out this heavily. I'm not complaining, trust me. Frankie moaned quietly and slinked a hand up my shirt. I've never been felt this way, so I shivered a little. Frank giggled adorably and kissed me gently. "This new to you?" He whispered into my mouth and I nodded. "Not used to having someone this close" I whispered and he sat up, off of me. "Really? How?" Frankie asked I looked down, embarrassed by his experience and my obvious failure. "Gerard, you can trust me, I won't ever betray you, I love you" He sighed and held my hand in his warm palms. "Okay... Well... It's a long story"

**(Gee's Flashback! Yayyyy, too bad it's depressing... Please don't hate me...)**

** . . . . "Hey guys!" I yelled, opening the door to my house. I expected balloons, my friends, a cake, anything, but the house sat, completely empty. "Mama? Dad?" What the hell? It's my 16th birthday, and NOTHING? Mikey sat on the floor, hands cupping his cheeks and a tear puddle by his feet. "Mikes?" I asked quietly, putting a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and ran a hand through his short blonde hair. Well, he IS 13, there's no way he would be cool so young. "Mom and dad... They said they were leaving..." **

** . . . . Mikey gasped and another tear ran down his cheek. "What? Mikey, it's okay" I whispered and pulled him up onto his face and hugged him close. "H-How are we supposed to live?" He asked quietly and I sighed, kissing the top of his head comfortingly, in the family way. "It's okay, I've been Saving up to move out when I was 18, I've got quite a lot... We'll use that" I explained and Mikey smiled. "Okay... I love you, Gerard" He sighed and I hugged him closer. "Come on Donna!" My "dad"s voice yelled and steps rang as he walked down the stairs. "You said they left" I whispered and Mikey shrugged. "Hey, the gay ass "boy" is home" My dad crooned and pulled me by the hair. My mama gave me a look of pity and took their bags out to the car. "Don't hurt him" Mikey whispered and my dad snickered, holding me off the ground by my hair. A tiny scream escaped my lips and Mikey looked at me, ful of fear. "Go" I grunted and tried to escape, watching Mikey run upstairs to his room. "So, you out of the closet yet?" He asked and threw me down to the ground, cutting my arm on the hardwood floor. "I'm... Not... Gay" I whispered and he kicked me... Hard. With a little whimper, I dragged myself away from him. With one kick to my ribs, a loud painful snap sounded in my chest. I tried to hold in the loud scream building in my throat, but no avail. "Whiny little girl!" He yelled and held me an inch over the ground by my throat with one hand, punching me with the other. I became sore everywhere, my ribs felt like I'd been stabbed. With one last painful kick to my eye, he spat on me and ran out. The sound Of tires squealing filled the almost empty house as I bled a lot, tears running down my pain filled cheek. "M-Mikey, he's gone" I tried to yell, but it only came out as a whimper. Mikey soon walked up and gasped, kneeling by me. "Gerard? Gee! Please..." He whispered; but I couldn't speak. As everything faded to black and the pain number. One thought filled my mind. 'You can't get hurt like this again, Gerard...' **

**(End of flashback! **Please don't hate me too much...)

Frankie stared as I finished, gently pulling me closer. A tear ran down my cheek and his eyes widened, hugging me. "Hush, babe, it's okay... Your okay" He whispered in my ear and kissed the top of my head, which he somehow reached.

(Frankie's POV)

. . . . I smiled gently and using my thumb wiped away the disobedient tear that ran down Gee's pale cheek. "Gee-Bear..." I sighed and pulled the taller boy into my lap, resting my lips on his forehead. "You know, even if I hate people calling me by a nickname, I love it when you do..." He whispered and I smiled, holding his hands. "Well yay, want coffee?" I asked and he perked up, nodding. I giggled and stood, starting to walk upstairs. I squealed when Gee literally(and metaphorically) swept me off my feet, carrying me the the kitchen. I giggled and he put me down on the counter, planting one gentle and warm kiss on my lips before jumping around and sitting at a chair. I quickly made coffee and secretly added a quick pour of sugar, stirring it do it dissolved. I liked people thinking I naturally made sweet coffee. Handing Gee a mug of the steaming beverage and pouring one of my own, the hazel eyed boy took a long sip. He turned to me and smiled. "Damn this is good, sweet too, did you put anything in it?" Gee asked and I shook my head. Hey, it's not a lie if it benefits people. "Hmm... Wow" He smiled and I took a sip of my coffee.

. . . . We sat across from each other, sipping our coffee and gazing at one another for exactly one hour and fifteen minutes. No, not one word was spoken, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

. . . .

Yep. A fluff. Ain't I special. :P sigh... Ive started drawing again, but I couldn't seem to draw people, unless they were kissing. So I've slowly gotten used to it, using Frerard. From kissing to almost kissing to crying to normal. It has happened ^.^ I can draw people thanks to the beauty that is Frerard. I know it isn't real, but... Still...

RIP Sammy-Cat...


	6. Because I Spent the Night Dancing

Oh, I meant to say this, I'm sooo sorry for the mistakes in my previous chapters, it's atrocious. I was just reading over stuff, making sure Gerard's hair was black in this story(it's red in Bulletproof) and I noticed these awful follies. Good Billie Joe Armstrong, I died a few times reading these horrible things... So sowwy.

Me and my Fluffs... I'm such a weirdo... So... Just like my other story, I'll tell this to my Sharpest readers. I was considering opening a new Mibba... I would post my stories of course, a few songs, and like two original stories. I've been starting on a true story one shot about the awful love story that is my life... But, the condition is... I want thirteen reviews for either Sharpest or Bulletproof. Tada. That is my most likely unrealistic wish. So, either 8 reviews in Bulletproof, or 12 reviews for Sharpest. Damn... Well, hope you like, happy reviewing! *hopefulness* I may post some sneak peeks in each story... Depends on you mofos. Agh, jk, I love you.

(Frank's POV)

. . . . I sighed, smiling, and blew a kiss at the way taller boy who saved my life. "Gee, you do realize you saved me" I whispered and the messy-black haired boy blushed red. "Pssh, if anything you saved me, I was going to kill myself, but I couldn't bear to never see you again" He whispered and my heart sank. 'He was going to kill himself' I thought sadly and reached for his shoulder, squeezing it sympathetically and thinking. "Let's go..." I whispered and Gee looked confused. "Obviously we're going to the fair... Duh"

. . . . I squealed happily and Gerard giggled, kissing me on the nose and grabbing the keys to his motorcycle, handing me his black helmet. "Don't you have two helmets? I don't like you not having a helmet.." I sighed and he smiled fiendishly, opening the shoe closet and taking out a black helmet. Now, this was no ordinary helmet. It had cat ears and a pink tiara glued on it, and it was FABULOUS. "Ohmygod" I squealed and pulled on the severely girly helmet. Gee laughed and we walked outside, getting on his bike. I clung to his waist nervously, thoughts of him swerving purposefully on the busy highway and knocking me off to die in the street plaguing my Mind. Pushing the silly thoughts away, I kissed his shoulder and closed my eyes, not bearing to look.

. . . . "We're here, Frankie" A soft, calming voice brought me out of my happy place and Gee stared down at me, twisting uncomfortably and trying to get free of the tight hold I had on his waist. "Oops" I giggled and let go, staring at the huge roller coaster, the slingshot thingy, everything I loved. I squealed happily and clasped my hands over my mouth, I've never made a noise like that before. Gee laughed and slung a casual arm over my shoulder and pulled me close. We walked in and I was overjoyed, I love the fair. The rides freak the batshit out of me but they're strangely... Awesome. And being here with my boyfriend makes it all the better. I hid behind my hair, folded under Gee's arm like the adorable shorter boyfriend I am. "Your so cute" He whispered and a group of girls stared at us. Gee looked down at me and sighed, kissing the top of my head. I giggled and the girls "Awwh"ed like the sound in the sitcoms. "You two are so cute, when'd you meet her" One asked Gee and my eyes widened. "She?" I asked her and she blushed when I moved my hair out of my face. Me... A she? "I'm so sorry" She laughed and ran away. "You don't look like a girl to me, just a severely adorable man." Gee whispered and kissed my nose. Sniff... I'm not a girl.

. . . . "Ooh!" I squealed when we came to the win-a-prize stands. "I'm gonna win you one just because she thought you were a girl" Gee laughed and gave the man at the ball-hit-pins-thingy stand for two go's. He threw the ball, poker facing very concentratingly I guess... Is that a word, it should be. It hit each pin perfectly and I giggled, clapping. The man that looked scarily like a hobo-pedo gave him a huge hello kitty teddy bear. Gee smiled and held the huge pink cat Out to me. Looking at the black haired boy, I took the bear and planted a kiss on his soft waiting lips. "I love you" He whispered and my heart warmed to a burning heat. "I love you too" Down to a mumble, I smiled gently. This... Is one of the best days ever.

. . . . We walked hand in hand until Gee stopped. "Frank... We just have to" He moaned excitedly, pointing at two signs. One read "Song competition, winners will be decided" and the other "Tunnel of Love" I couldn't help but giggle at the stuff that interested my Gerard. "Which first..." I asked and the black haired boy squealed happily and pointed at the song competition. "They have guitars too..." He grabbed my hand and dragged me up on stage. "Name?" A weirdo with bleach white hair and hangover red eyes asked and Gee grabbed my hand. "Gerard and Frankie" Gee answered and squeezed my hand as the man then picked up a mic. "Guitars are over there, want one, take one, mic is up on stage, there are two... Amps on stage" He mumbled and Gee sent one last smile at me, and with a kiss on my nose, he jumped up and down.

. . . . "Here's Gerard and... Frankie" The man sighed and I walked out with Gee. People stood in a fairly large crowd and clapped for us. I picked up a pretty black Les Paul and plugged it in, strumming to check it out. "Gorgeous" I whispered, the guitar is just amazing, I've always wanted a Les Paul...

. . . . Gee stood at the front, looking back to smile. "I'm making up as I go, you can come in when you want" and with that, he turned and started to sing. Now, Gee is quite possibly the best singer I've ever heard, he's just amazing, and perfect... And gorgeous...

. . . . "He calls the mansion not a house but a tomb, he's always choking from the stench and the fume, the wedding party all collapsed in the room" I sighed and started to play. I knew this song, he wasn't making up, I've heard this before... Everyone turned from Gee as I slowly walked up to him, sticking out my tongue at him playfully. "Now send my resignation to the bride and the groom" Just as he said "Let's go down" I fell to the ground on my knees, swaying and singing/screaming backup for Gee. As he continued, resting his foot on an amp and singing, using hand movements adorably, I let myself be taken over, playing along to his beautiful singing. It was like there was nobody there but us.

_This elevator only goes up to ten  
He's not around he's always looking at men(woah)  
Down by the pool he doesn't have any friends  
As they are face down and bloated_

_Take a shot with the lens_

_If you marry me_

_Would you bury me?_

_Would you carry me to the end?_

_(So say goodbye) to the vows you take  
(And say goodbye) to the life you make  
(And say goodbye) to the heart you break  
And all the cyanide you drank._

She keeps a picture of the body she lends.  
Got nasty blisters from the money she spends.  
She's got a life of her own and it shows by the Benz  
She drives at 90 by the Barbies and Kens.  
If you ever say never too late.  
I'll forget all the diamonds you ate.  
Lost in coma and covered in cake.  
Increase the medication.  
Share the vows at the wake.  
(Kiss the bride)

If you marry me,  
Would you bury me?  
Would you carry me to the end?

(So say goodbye) to the vows you take  
(And say goodbye) to the life you make  
(And say goodbye) to the heart you break  
And all the cyanide you drank.

(And say goodbye) to the last parade  
(And walk away) from the choice you made  
(And say goodnight) to the heart you break  
And all the cyanide you drank.

(So say goodbye) to the vows you take  
(And say goodbye) to the life you make  
(And say goodbye) to the heart you break  
And all the cyanide you drank.

(And say goodbye) to the last parade  
(And walk away) from the choice you made  
(And say goodnight) to the heart you break  
And all the cyanide you drank.

To the last parade  
When the parties fade

_And the choice you made_

_To the end_

(Gerard's POV)

With one last headbang, I stopped singing and Frank strummed a few more notes before the crowd erupted into applause. "I love you" Frankie giggled into the mic and kissed me on the cheek, congratulating me. The crowd half cooed, half got a bit grossed out, but who cares? Not me... "Your so cute" I whispered and took the guitar, putting it on the stand for Frankie. The crowd disbanded at exactly the same time and we walked out, joining them. People stared as they recognized us, whispering to their friends and family. I smiled at the black haired short man with the hot piercings and he giggled, taking my hand in his. "Can you believe that a week ago I thought I'd never get to be with you... And here I am"

. . . . He whispered and I finally knew the real reason we were here. One week anniversary... How the hell did I forget? Frank planted a gentle kiss on my lips. His lips... They're just so damn soft and yummy and warm... That's why! His kisses have amnesia causing powers!

. . . . Frank giggled and I held out my arm to him like the awesome gentleman I am. The laugh that left my boyfriend's lips when he linked his arm in mine like an old timey couple not only made me smile, but also sent a shiver down my spine. "So... You want to go to the Tunnel of Looove?" He crooned, dragging out "love" like the sweetie he is. Only my Frankie could not only be so physically cute, but also mentally... Adorable. We walked together to the deep red tunnel, only one couple in line. A sign by the entrance read "Only one couple at a time, called New Jersey's longest Tunnel. Pictures will be taken in the Tunnel" I giggled and Frank cooed over me and I couldn't help but blush.

. . . . The couple that was about to go in smiled at us and kissed each other gently before walking in, getting on the boat. The guy, blonde haired and dark eyed, slung a hand around the red haired girl's shoulders adorably.

. . . . We waited for about forty five minutes, Frankie leaning on my chest and humming quietly. I kissed the top of his head and whispered "I Love You"s in his ear. "You're just too good for me, Gee-Bear" Frankie giggled and I tucked his black bangs behind his ear, revealing not only one, but two of his beautiful green eyes. "Next?" A lady smiled at us and we nodded, linking our arms again and walking in. The woman walked with us and helped us into the small-ish magenta boat shaped like a heart. "Obviously stay inside the boat at all times, this is a 50 minute ride, four pictures will be taken and you can choose two, it's ten dollars... Enjoy!" She smiled and pressed a green button to start the boat. The tinted red water began to slowly move foreward, taking the boat with it. I giggled as the boat lurched forward and Frank jumped, clutching onto me for safety.

(Frankie's POV. Same time)

. . . . I smiled at Gee, the beautiful guy I so don't deserve, and he bopped my nose playfully. Giggling, I looked up just as red rose petals began to gently rain down onto us, and Gee looked down at me, smiling and quietly bringing his lips to mine. His lips tasted like coffee, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him back. Gerard pulled away when the soft piano music started playing in the background, engulfing the dark pink tunnel in a romantic tune. "Hey, Frank?" My adorable tall boyfriend asked and I looked up at him, giggling involuntarily. "Yeah, Gee Bear?" I asked quietly, leaning very close to his coffee lips, barely an inch apart. He physically looked like he could barely control myself and I smiled. I'm not the nickname person, but Gee and Geebear have a ring to it, right? He sighed and tangled his fingers in my hair, bringing me closer so he was pretty much breathing on me.

. . . . "Happy Anniversary, Frankie"

-.-.-.-.-.-

Well hellur! I hope you like THIS fluff, I'm kind of addicted to fluffs right now... Oh, could you check out my newest story, So Shut Your Eyes and Sleep? It's only one chapter but I'll update every Friday, maybe even earlier... It's an Insane Asylum love story, you love those! (I hope)

Well... Please review, favorite, favorite ME(if you really want) maybe even follow so you can read as soon as I upload ^.^ Anyhoo, bye bye!


End file.
